


Teach Me

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knitting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Thanks again for stopping by!Today's challenge words were: knit, tender, kiss.So, of course, I'm gonna go with fluff!Can also be read withHappy StickandYou Didn't Tell Me?.Come and adore Sterek with me ontumblr!





	Teach Me

**** “Will you please teach me how to knit?”

“Stiles-”

“Don't you dare lie to me about how you don't know how to knit! I've seen you doing it!”

Derek sighed and turned to the young man. “Why do you want to know how to knit?”

Stiles tenderly rested a hand on his abdomen, expression soft and fond. “So I can make our baby a blanket. Or something cute.”

A small smile reached Derek's lips and he pulled Stiles in, kissing him slowly and gently, before pulling back. “I'll teach you.”

“I knew you would! You can't say no to me!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for stopping by!
> 
> Today's challenge words were: knit, tender, kiss.  
> So, of course, I'm gonna go with fluff!
> 
> Can also be read with [Happy Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052984) and [You Didn't Tell Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186274).
> 
> Come and adore Sterek with me on [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumble.com)!


End file.
